Numerous 50/60 Hz line transformers and switch mode transformers operating in the kHz range are state of the art. However, the conventional transformers operating at the AC line frequency of 50/60 Hz are necessarily bigger than those transformers operating at higher frequencies due to the physical nature of inductive coupling. Switch mode transformers operate at higher frequencies in the kHz range and provide the same power output having a small form factor. None of the conventional voltage transformers provide AC and DC line operation compatibility with a simple control circuitry. Hence, there is a need for improved transformers having a small size and which are compatible to different input voltages.
Further, numerous power couplings are known having direct metallic contact between the mating parts of the plug or power coupling. However, numerous problems exist with such coupling arrangements. In harsh environments, it is difficult to make a robust power connection where a reliable high volume of power can be transferred between the coupling members. Water, salt, oil or other contaminants provide major contact problems for the exposed-contact type of coupling. Watertight sealing is often difficult or even impossible in such situations. In addition, a liquid environment would prevent the coupling from being opened or closed, due to the risk of contamination, power leakage or a short-circuit.
Inductive coupling systems have been developed to transfer power from one coupling member to another coupling member without the need for direct metallic contact between the coupling numbers. However, these systems include numerous flaws and safety concerns that prevent their widespread acceptance.
An inductive power coupling arrangement is proposed to overcome the deficiencies and hazards of the prior art systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,100 discloses an inductive coupling arrangement having a multiple-magnet array and connectors that may be exposed in required cleaning.